Mavis, Johnny and Dracula meets TT and dead frontier
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Inmage Hotel transylvania with teen titans? now that will be funny so I fought I would write a story about Mavis and her adventures with her friends.


**Discailmer I do not own anything.**

It was a nice day and the Teen Titans were on a day off for a few weeks after fighting crime even they invited Mavis, Dracula, and Johnny to come too.

"wow, this is the best place I've ever been" said Mavis as Robin parked the car "wow are we there now?" asked Beastboy "yes we are stop asking us that" growled Raven "ok Titans that's good to stay so let's get out" said Robin.

"this is going to be fun" said Dracula smelling the resh air "so are we staying here?" asked Starfire "why yes we are" said Robin as they went in.

At noon in the Titan's room

"Titans me and Raven are going out just me and Raven so see you later you guys can put a movie if you want" said Robin as he closed the door "wait for me and Mavis" said Johnny as he and Mavis went too.

"hey guys let's see what's on" said Starfire as she turned on the TV "I wonder Vhat movie we should put on?" asked Dracula.

At the dance

"Raven do you want to sing?" asked Robin "why yes" said Raven as she singed "wow, Raven loves to sing" said Johnny "yeah. But Johnny shh" said Mavis.

_"each time I wake up I spend of my life...somebody can anyone love...me... I work hard every day I work until I die my self but I come back to life sombody sombody can anyone find me sombody to love for me people say I'm crazy no scents to me...yeah yeah yeah yeah.."_singed Raven.

"wow Raven" said Robin hugging her _" I want to know you look like with me you are beautiful girl I just want you kiss it don't work..for...ME..."_ singed Raven as she finnished.

At night in the Titan's room

The Titans and Dracula were watching TV while Raven and Robin went out for a date "ok Titans time for bed" said Robin as he and Raven went in the bathroom to change.

"aaawwww Robin please just 10 more minutes?" asked Beastboy "no no yoy lissin to me" said Robin "and you can watch more of this Lorax tomorrow" said Raven as she turned off the TV.

"yes, and besides. We need sleep" said Dracula as he and his friends went to sleep.

At night in the grave yard

"well Proffeser I know about this dead but do you think it's a bad idea?" asked the boy "relax Ray my createtion is done now the dead will come back to life" said the Proffeser as the dead started to come back to life and killed the boy and the Proffeser.

The next mroning

Raven was sleeping with Robin as girlfriend and boyfriend then she heard screaming that woke her up "ok Titans what is...WHAT?!" screamed Raven as she looked around to find her friends "Raven why did you scream?" asked Robin.

"yes, why did you scream Raven?" asked Dracula.

"yeah, me and Mavis are trying to get some sleep" said Johnny as he and Mavis woke up.

"Robin look" said Raven looking at the window Robin looked too "what are those people doing on the street this is outrages" said Robin "hey guys can you give a Raven time to sleep in!" roared Raven "Raven keep it down someone can of might here you" said Robin.

"well I'm guessing they didn't" said Raven as she and Robin looked around the hotel with Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny.

In the hallway

"hello anyone?" asked Raven down the hall with Robin and their friends.

"hello? anybody out there?" asked Mavis.

"hello?" asked Dracula.

"no, it's like no one is like here" said Johnny.

"hey Raven check this out" said Robin "whta is it in the pool? I don't see anyone" said Raven "yeah but Raven look I see someone in the pool room we better see if that girl is ok" said Robin Raven looked closer.

"wow that girl is down here she maybe ok I wonder why she is here?" asked Raven "I don't think that is one of the Titans" said Robin "but we need to get down and find out" said Raven.

"yes, I wonder if that girl is upset?" said Mavis "yeah. I was asking the same thing" said Johnny "yes yes yes, let's go ask her" said Dracula.

In the pool room

"well Raven I don't see that girl anymore where is she.." said Robin as he and his friends saw that Raven was gone "Raven!?..." asked Robing calling her name "Robin!?.." said Raven calling his name "Raven I hear you but I don't see you Raven come out where ever you're hidding" said Robin "up here" said Raven as Robin saw Raven way up high on a waterslide "Raven get down you scare me like that" said Robin.

"yeah, can you please come down" said Dracula.

"I found a water slide I'm going down" said Raven "ok but please come down Raven" said Robin as Raven slide down very fast hey the water is still runing but where is everyone?" asked Robin Raven was going very fast and then at the end Raven flew into the water with a splash.

Mavis, Dracula, and Johnny got wet.

"well. That never kill us" said Mavis.

"aaaahhhh!" screamed Raven as the water was taking Raven away from Robin "ROBIN SAVE ME QUICK!" shouted Raven in fear as Robin then saw a zombie girl swiming to Raven "oh no!" shreiked Johnny "don't worry Raven I'll save you" said Robin "ok but hurry!" screamed Raven.

Dracula Mavis and Johnny ran after their friends.

Robin ran after Raven "I'M COMMING RAVEN HANG ON!" shouted Robin running after Raven and then Robin caught up with Raven "Raven I'm coming I will swim to you" said Robin as he jumped into the water and swim to Raven "Robin" coughed Raven as she swim to the surfise "Raven I got go now hold on to me" said Robin as he got to Raven.

"they are alive!" said Mavis as she reach to grabbed Robin with Raven "that was close" said Johnny "yeah, I was scared" said Dracula.

But the the zombie girl pulled Raven under water "RAVEN!" shouted Robin as he went under water.

"no!" shouted Mavis and then Robin saw Raven fighting the zombie under water Robin fight back and then he pushed the zombie out of the water and broke the glass "that should teach her not to play with my girlfreind" said Robin until he saw Raven runing out of air "RAVEN!" shouted Robin as he went down under water to get her and then Robin got her out of the water.

"that was too too close" said Dracula as he saw his friends alive.

"RAVEN PLEASE DON'T DIE!" said Robin thn Raven coughed she was ok "what happened?" said Raven as she saw Robin "ROBIN YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouted Raven as she huged him "wow Raven you could have died saving yourself and me" said Robin "that's what you do in a family look out for each other" said Raven smiling.

"ok Robin somethimng weird is going on" said Raven "what ever it is it's not good let's get out of here" said Robin as he, Raven, Mavis, Johnny and Dracula lefted the pool room.

end of chapter 1


End file.
